


How Logan Became Remus' (And Why No One Sees Him Anymore)

by allforoneandoneforanother



Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo Card [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Inflation, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Omorashi, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Logan uses a magic potion from Remus to become Remus' diaper. This goes as kinky and messy as you think it does, and more.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Kinky Things Happen Bingo Card [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinky Things Happen





	How Logan Became Remus' (And Why No One Sees Him Anymore)

It was scientific curiosity, nothing more. That's what Logan was telling himself. In reality it might be a little more than that, but that was what he would tell anyone if they happened to walk in on him. Not that they would. They'd have to _try_ to break in and if they heard him, well, they certainly wouldn't try. Unless it was Remus, of course, but Remus didn't give a shit what Logan did in bed.

Logan eyed the potion in his hand and downed the whole thing in two gulps, leaving no question about whether or not he would go through it. Remus had given it to him, and that's why Logan knew for certain Remus didn't give a shit about what Logan did in bed. Because he had agreed to this ridiculous experiment, and hadn't even batted an eye. He didn't even ask if it was kinky for Logan. Just agreed.

Sitting on the bed, Logan was starting to feel weak. He could also feel himself growing lighter, as well, as if he weren't filled with organs and fluids and assorted other things, but in fact was made with stuffing. His skin felt almost plastic to the touch. He shrank and felt himself being folded into himself by some magical force he had no control over. His glasses disappeared, and his tie became nothing more than a print on the front of the diaper he had transformed into. He had become a diaper, helpless to do anything to stop it.

He...should _not_ be this turned on by that.

"Logan!" a voice whined from outside the door as an incessant knocking started up. "Logan! I want to know some gross scientific facts to test out!"

Logan felt a thrill go through him. Remus. He was soon going to meet his maker.

The door opened, and light warmed Logan's skin...uh...plastic? Remus gasped and giggled like a child on Christmas Eve. He closed the door. "Oh~ Logan should know better than to leave a beauty like _you_ out in the open," Remus said.

Logan could feel himself blushing, which was rather odd considering he had no face. Remus was going to roleplay? To pretend that he didn't know Logan _was_ the diaper?

...Fuck. Logan would never want this to end.

Remus looked around surreptitiously, making sure no one else was in the room. "Well...I suppose he should learn his lesson if I take this off his hands...and onto my ass~"

Logan blushed harder at that. Remus took off his pants all-too-eagerly, and Logan realized he was going commando in those leggings. And those leggings would do nothing to hide Logan. He was suddenly infinitely glad no one knew this was him so he wouldn't have to apologize for Remus' exhibitionist tendencies. Remus unfolded Logan, plopping his ass is just the right position, and Logan felt himself be pushed into the bed, warmed by Remus' heat. He was forcibly pulled up and taped securely to Remus' waist, and were Logan not already lost in a horny haze, he would realize that Remus had _far_ too much expertise in taping up a diaper for this to be his first time.

Remus pulled his pants back on and Logan was encased in darkness. Darkness that was hot and heavy and _wonderful._ Oh, he wanted to always be a diaper on Remus' ass, used for nothing but his intended purpose, and maybe some extracurricular activities. He wanted this much skin on him at all times, Remus' penis forced into his padding, just waiting to eagerly soak up any piss or cum that came his way. He wanted that _so bad._ When he changed back, he was half-tempted to ask Remus to keep him like this unless Thomas called a meeting. Remus might go incontinent from never having to use the bathroom again, but that in and of itself was exciting in the prospect. Logan never knowing when he would get used, Remus oblivious to Logan needing to be cleaned. And Logan could hug this crotch all day long.

"Well...since I'm here..." Remus said from above him. "May as well put this thing to use. I've had some chocolate I've been meaning to try that doubles as a laxative, and apple juice diuretics sound wonderful..."

Logan could feel the diaper equivalent of a boner forming. God, he so wanted to be used. He wanted to be soiled by his master...and Remus _was_ his master, at this point. Remus controlled him. Logan had imprinted.

He could hear Remus chewing, then gulping down something, and he sighed contentedly. He rubbed his crotch. "Hope you're ready, Logan, there's gonna be a lot about to come out...I'm gonna hold it 'til I can't anymore, so you'd better enjoy."

Oh, fuck yes! Logan wanted that _so bad._ He wondered how much control over this diaper he had...if he could secrete chemicals that would make Remus mess faster.

But then his waistband was being pushed against and Logan's attention was directed elsewhere. He realized that Remus' gut was growing at an alarming rate, and Remus groaned. "Fuck, making these expand the user's body to its limits was _such_ a good call. And the incontinence magic will be great, too...once I'm done with the first round, I won't be able to control the second. Or the third. Or the fourth..."

If Logan could salivate, he would have done so unashamedly. That sounded like _heaven._ And he wanted it so bad.

Remus' gut was growing out over the diaper and falling on the outside of the waistband, too, now, and Remus' legs were swelling against the guard leaks. Logan could feel magic being used to expand him just a little, just so the tapes wouldn't tear. But he was still biting into Remus' flesh.

Logan was desperate for the first drops. He didn't realize how much of an expert at holding Remus was, and he was almost jealous. Then a warm dribble was soaking into Logan's padding, and his thought process stopped. Oh, god, this was heavenly. It stopped after a second, and Remus was grunting over him. "No...I'm a big boy...I don't need the potty yet...I can hold it, I won't use my diapee..."

And if Deceit were summoned at all the sides' lies like he could be at Thomas', Logan would be embarrassed beyond belief at being found as Remus' diaper. But fortunately, they seemed to be alone. Just the two of them. Logan waited, waited for Remus to give in, for his body to revolt, for the opportunity to suck up Remus' piss, and feel his shit against Logan's padding.

It wasn't a long wait. Remus was pressing his hands against the front of the diaper, but Logan's band was too tight for Remus to slip his hand inside and forcibly pinch his sphincter closed. And his body was pushed to its limit, and the dribble came back, before becoming a steam, which transformed into a torrent of hot piss, splattering all over Logan. He eagerly sucked it up, feeling it soak lower and lower down him as the padding reached its maximum soaking power. Logan grew, the padding hot and heavy now, and swelling into Remus' leggings, making his crotch decidedly round.

Logan loved getting to suck up his master's piss. It was the highest honor he could think of. And then he felt Remus' gut rumble, and Remus was squirming, pushing Logan around into the bed, some of the piss being pushed out and back into the padding. "Oh, Daddy~ I need to go poopy..." Remus whined. "Please, let me go to the potty!"

 _Please, stay where you are!_ Logan internally begged.

Remus' butt cheeks were clenched tight against the still dry padding on his ass. Remus was still pissing, and Logan realized Remus must have made it so he wouldn't stop. Kinky bastard, but who was Logan to judge?

Slowly, Logan felt a new heat being pushed into his backside. Remus was making soft grunts, and a hot, mushy mess was pushed into Logan. If Logan could have moaned and came, he definitely would have at that sensation. Remus was pushing a hot mess into Logan, and the padding was actually swallowing the shit. Logan couldn't taste it, but he could revel in its warmth. And when the pee reached its limits in the front, and crept into the back to mingle with the shit Remus was producing, Logan was lost in that horny haze once more.

Remus' gut seemed to be growing again and he laughed above Logan. "Silly me, I forgot I could make myself _bigger._ Do you like that, Logan? Do you like me being pushed into you, barely able to contain me as I use you like the filthy diaper you are?"

 _Yes! Yes!_ Logan cried silently. _I want you to never stop using me! I want to be your dirty diaper forever!_

Remus laughed, as Logan was enchanted to grow just another inch as Remus' waist expanded. And Logan felt his padding grow bigger and thicker as Remus maxxed out Logan's normal absorbency limit.

With a sigh, Remus reluctantly stood, and Logan could feel a couple drops of piss fall into him as Remus moved. Gravity was pulling Logan lower, but Logan was still hugging his master close, too. The padding sagged, but there was enough of it that Logan could still nuzzle Remus' ass. "I enchanted everyone so they think I'm just incontinent and always like this," Remus murmured to Logan. "So we can have our fun outside, too."

Remus waddled into the hallway, enchanting Logan's padding to firm and spread in between his legs, becoming a spreader diaper. He could barely walk as they went to the kitchen, and Logan could hear Patton and Janus there. "Heya, Remus!" Patton chirped. "Diaper check!"

Patton's hand pushed Logan's back and he could have moaned as he was pushed into the blessed heat again. "Hm...you can take a while more, I think!" Patton said. "Let me know if you start to feel diapee rash, okay buddy?"

"Otay," Remus said shyly. He sat against the counter and Logan was once again crushed by the heat. Remus' gut grumbled and he grunted. "Gotta make poopy," he muttered.

He pushed, and there was even more, bigger shit than before. Again, Logan took it all in, expanding into the alarming tightness of Remus' leggings. They sat like that for five minutes, Remus occasionally grunting and Patton and Janus occasionally praising Remus for making "big poops." Logan would have to ask Remus if he could enchant the others to be incontinent babies so he could get experiences with all their different asses.

Remus' leggings were getting decidedly uncomfortable, biting into Logan on the seams. Logan wanted to grow out farther, and Remus was trying to enchant him to do so, but the pants had reached their limit. Logan could feel them straining against him, and then one seam burst, and another, and another. _Riiiiiiiip._ Logan was thrust into the light as Remus' leggings tore front to back, Logan in plain sight for all to see.

Janus' gloved hand fondled Logan, and Logan would have shivered in delight as a human. "You can still hold more, Re, baby," Janus said. "I trust you won't ask for a change yet?"

"Nuh-uh!" Remus said, swinging his legs and pushing into Logan happily as he started to grow out beyond Remus' seat and sink towards the floor.

"Good boy," Janus said, and he and Patton returned to cooking.

Remus started to piss after the enormous shit he just had, and Logan soaked it all up, but he could feel himself reaching his limits. Unless Remus enchanted him more, he would leak, and make his master incredibly uncomfortable.

Logan felt a psychic connection open up between him and Remus. _Want me to leak?_ Remus offered.

 _I don't want you to be uncomfortable,_ Logan replied.

 _I live for that shit, Logan,_ Remus replied simply.

 _If that makes you happy, master,_ Logan thought. _I trust you're the reason I think of you like that?_

 _Yep!_ Remus informed him cheerfully. _And you're awfully horny about it._

Logan grumbled. _Listen, I won't say anything if you agree to get me on all the others' asses at one point or another._

 _Deal,_ Remus gleefully agreed. Remus pushed off the counter and stood. "Daddy, can you make me poopy again?" he asked.

Janus groaned. "Oh, fine," he said. "But be prepared for it to be a lot."

Remus must have nodded, because suddenly Logan and Remus were roughly jerked into expanding until Remus was as round as Logan was. Remus moaned. His gut rumbled. Then rumbled some more. Remus grunted, but nothing came out. Logan was despairing. _Hang on, Lo, he loves making me wait,_ Remus informed him.

Logan wasn't sure how much Remus must have done this, but Logan knew he would be most likely trying this again. He loved Remus' kinky diaper fantasies as much as Remus did, provided Logan got to be the diaper.

Remus pushed and grunted, and grunted and pushed, until there was a wet fart and shit just fell freely into the diaper. Logan was no longer absorbing it, but it was being smushed against Remus' ass as he sank to the floor. Janus and Patton must have left the room, because at the rate Remus was shitting, it would have surely gotten on their shoes otherwise.

Logan was mentally moaning, and Remus was laughing at him internally, but Logan didn't care. He was pushed to his absolute limit, and Remus was still shitting. As it slowed to a stop, Remus pushed into the front of his diaper slowly, at the sweet spot, and cum splattered Logan's insides as Logan rejoiced. As Remus' dick went limp, pee started dribbling out of it, and the leak guards got soaked through as pee started to hit the cold tile. "Daddy!" Remus called. "I leak-ed my diapee!"

Janus groaned down the hallway and exclaimed, "Patton, it's your turn to change him!"

Patton walked in and undid Logan's tapes, Remus' gut pushing Logan away from him. Logan was despairing at the fantasy drawing to an end, but he knew he had arranged for him and Remus to only do this an hour. Patton rolled Logan up tight before tossing him into a diaper pail in the kitchen, and must have put Remus in a fresh diaper. He puttered around the kitchen, no doubt to clean it up.

After Patton had left, Logan felt the diaper pail disappear and him be back in his human body. Remus walked over with a grin. "Was it everything you imagined and more?" he asked.

Logan nodded blearily as Remus simply tapped Logan's dick and cum splattered into Logan's boxers.

"Wanna go again?" Remus asked.

"I never want it to stop next time," Logan breathed. "Make it so I'm only human when Thomas needs me and I'd be happy."

"Your wish is my command," Remus said.

With a snap of Remus' fingers, Logan was a small, clean diaper. Remus strapped Logan to his ass and Logan felt happy, knowing that he would always be there to serve Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments that aren't flames are welcome.


End file.
